<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ginny's Birthday Party by ladyroxanne21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519954">Ginny's Birthday Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21'>ladyroxanne21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chance Encounter [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During Ginny's 18th birthday/graduation bash, Draco decides to find out how Harry really feels about him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chance Encounter [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ginny's Birthday Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <span>From the moment that Harry and Draco had sent in an announcement to the Daily Prophet that they were dating, they'd had a bit of a whirlwind romance. During the week, Harry had to train as hard as ever, but on the weekends – the days he </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>used</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> to reserve for spending time with his friends and chosen family – he now wanted to spend every minute with Draco. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Thus, he actually felt a bit constrained at times. It seemed like he never had enough time to do everything he wanted to and still manage to relax and just be himself. </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Especially</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> since all the Quidditch teams and other important events sent them invitations. Harry might have just blown everything off, but Draco wanted to go to most of the Quidditch games, the Ministry Ball, and a few of the lesser events that Harry had never even heard of before.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Thus... Harry was slowly feeling like he would NEVER be well rested again!</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>As Autumn drew nearer, Draco started acting downright twitchy, and Harry couldn't understand why. On Saturday the 14</span>
  </span>
  <sup>
    <span>
      <span>th</span>
    </span>
  </sup>
  <span>
    <span> of August, Harry persuaded Draco to attend Ginny's 18</span>
  </span>
  <sup>
    <span>
      <span>th</span>
    </span>
  </sup>
  <span>
    <span> birthday (which was actually on the 11</span>
  </span>
  <sup>
    <span>
      <span>th</span>
    </span>
  </sup>
  <span>
    <span>)/graduating from Hogwarts double bash. Draco was apprehensive about going into the den of the lion – so to speak – unarmed and without bodyguards, but he decided to be a true Slytherin and take advantage of the opportunity it presented him.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>The two of them arrived at the Burrow to find a surprisingly well attended party that was already in full swing – despite it only being noon! Draco more or less stood off to the side as Harry caught up with friends he didn't see as often, and was obligated to make polite small talk with acquaintances and strangers alike. Hermione surprisingly kept him company, as did Luna – who had astonishingly became friends with Draco when she was a, erm... </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>guest</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>... in his house.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>After everyone had eaten an official dinner (there'd been a buffet and grazing all through the day), Ginny grabbed Harry by the hand and insisted that he dance with her. The two of them were happy and even a bit flirty, reminding Draco that Harry had actually dated her for a bit and...</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He sighed, willing to admit to himself (in the privacy of his head) that they might actually belong together. They could have dozens of fat and happy babies without risking their magic or their lives. That said, Draco had a choice to make. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>He'd promised his parents that he'd give his relationship with Harry six months before insisting that they either get married or... break up. Time was already almost up and... Draco was more and more afraid that Harry was going to wake up and realize that he and Draco were all wrong for each other. They bickered </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> the time and couldn't seem to agree on anything to save their lives! </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Plus... Harry seemed to be withdrawing... Every time they went out on a date, Harry seemed to go just a bit farther into his own mind until it seemed like he was more or less wearing a happy mask to show the world – to show DRACO – that he was doing well, when really... Well, if he wasn't happy, then he must be the exact opposite, and he just hadn't figured out how to tell Draco yet.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Thus, Draco decided to be a devious Slytherin bastard. He wanted to clear the air once and for all, and even though Harry would probably hate him for the rest of their lives, at least they'd each be free to move on and find happiness. Draco snorted derisively at himself; this had all been nothing more than the best dream of his life, but it was time for the dream to end and reality to resume.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>So, taking a deep breath, he squeezed a few drops of Veritaserum into a small glass of champagne mixed with orange juice. Then – with a small smile and a tiny kiss – he gave it to Harry when he finished dancing with Ginny and returned to Draco's side.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Having fun?” Draco asked, wondering if the potion had kicked in yet.</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Yeah, a bit, but I wouldn't mind if we went home soon and shagged each other dirty rotten,” Harry replied as if this was the equivalent of saying he'd quite like to have a spot of tea.</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Draco grinned at him. “Is that so?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Merlin yes!” Harry blurted out. “I feel like I can never get enough of you!”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Draco couldn't help but preen at that.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Ron laughed. “I know you don't mind sharing details, but perhaps during the middle of a crowded party might not be the best place to go on and on about how heavenly Malfoy's arse is.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>But it is!” Harry protested passionately. “Merlin! It's like a work of art! If I could frame his arse and put it on the wall, I'd be happy to stare at it for the rest of my life!”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Draco couldn't help but feel a tiny twinge of embarrassment, but he brushed it aside and gave Harry a kiss. “Your arse is glorious too. Firm and perfect in every possible way.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Ginny slung an arm over Harry's shoulders. “I'm curious about something; which of you tops the other?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>We both do,” Harry stated with a shrug. “And I can never quite decide which is better. When I'm on top, I just want to keep thrusting into Draco until I die, but when I'm on bottom, I feel like the very heavens move around us.”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn,</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> Harry! Be a little more specific, why don't you?!” George blurted out in a heckling tone.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Draco was now certain that the potion was working and cringed just a little as he realized that this meant that Harry was about to uncontrollably tell everyone the complete truth about their sex life. He was tempted to cover his face with a hand and sidle away until he could escape.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>What specifically do you want to know, George?” Harry asked with a smirk. “How big he is? How he sounds crying out my name in the middle of an orgasm? How much I would love nothing more than to bend him over right here and now and bury myself inside him?”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>WELL NOW!!!” All of Harry's friends roared in shock and delight. Some of them encouraged him to do exactly that as others begged him to wait until they were in the privacy of his bed.</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Oi, mate, what's gotten into you? Why are you so, erm, blatantly </span></span>
  <em>
    <span>honest</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>?” Ron demanded, a bit embarrassed on Harry's behalf, and actually, feeling a strange bit of sympathy for Draco, who was doing his best not to cringe and run away. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Draco was mentally wringing his own neck. It was one thing to DO such things in a semi public space – especially if it was meant for such things – but it was another altogether to be the object of such a discussion when such things were not exactly appropriate. Clearly, he wasn't quite prepared for Harry to tell the unvarnished truth!</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Harry laughed and shook his head. “I'm under the influence of Veritaserum.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>What?” Hermione asked in shock.</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Yeah,” Harry confirmed. “We've had to take some for Auror class, and so, I know what it feels like. I can only assume that Draco slipped it to me because he's been feeling insecure in our relationship lately.”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Draco hastily looked away and pretended to be </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>fascinated</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> by the tree next to him. He had no idea that Auror training was so thorough!</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Alright...” Ron murmured in acceptance. “Then </span></span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> has he been feeling so insecure? Haven't you been attentive to his needs?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>I've tried!” Harry insisted. “It's just that he </span></span>
  <em>
    <span>won't tell me</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> why he's pulling away from me!”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Draco sighed and decided to look Harry in the eye again. “It's </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> that's been pulling away from me. I just thought... If you want someone else after all, you should bloody come clean and just say so!”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Harry couldn't help but feel a little angry at that. “So... You're </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>so certain</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> that I don't want you anymore, that you gave me Veritaserum so that I'd have no choice BUT to confess the sordid truth in front of everyone?!”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Better that than string me along forever,” Draco stated defensively.</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Whaddaya suppose would happen if Malfoy took some Veritaserum too?” George loudly whispered to Ginny.</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Hermione snorted in amusement. “Then we'd all be subjected to a fierce shouting match as they argued over who loved the other </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Meanwhile, Harry was pulling on his hair in frustration. “God bloody damnit! What do you </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> from me, huh? What do I have to </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> to prove to you that I'm serious! That I LOVE you! Do you </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> me to snog the bloody fuck out of you in front of everyone? Do you want me to bloody </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>propose</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>?!” Harry promptly dropped to one knee and held out a hand to Draco. “Draco Lucius Malfoy, you endearingly infuriating arsehole, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Draco was gaping at Harry in shock. He hadn't expected that in the </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>slightest</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>! And! And! Harry was under the influence of Veritaserum! He COULDN'T ask this unless he was absolutely serious! Unable to stop himself from gaping like a bloody fish, Draco covered his mouth with both hands and took a very slow breath to stop the stinging he felt in his eyes from turning into actual tears.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>WELL</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>?!” Harry demanded impatiently.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Fuck it! There was nobody important here, just Harry's friends and some vague acquaintances, so Draco threw his dignity out the window and let his genuine reaction show. That stinging turned into tears as he threw his arms around Harry and held him tight, breathing in the wonderful scent of him for a long moment.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Harry softened and wrapped his arms around Draco in return. “Well?” He repeated, stroking a hand up and down Draco's lithe back.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Draco was far too overjoyed and emotional to bother gathering up his inherent entitlement and demand a ring and a proper proposal. “Yes,” he whispered in Harry's ear.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>What was that?” Harry asked with a soft chuckle. “I didn't quite catch that.”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>That snapped Draco back to normal. “I said </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> – you bloody oaf! Although I </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> have demanded that you go buy me a ring worth a </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Malfoy</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> and ask that again while in the middle of the Pitch at the next World Cup!”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>This surprised Harry. “Oh? You can wait three years for my proposal?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>NO!” Draco blurted out hastily. “You already proposed, and I already accepted, so there's </span></span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> stopping it now!”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Good,” Harry stated right before he did as suggested and snogged Draco in front of everyone – and by this point, everyone at the party had crowded around to watch the show.</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Oh how exciting!” Molly cried out in a happy sob. “Another one of my boys is getting married!”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>To a </span></span>
  <em>
    <span>Malfoy...</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>” someone who only knew of the Malfoys as evil henchmen murmured.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Molly gave the offender a quelling look, but Harry pulled back and </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>glared</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> at him. “Look! </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> the one who should hate them the most, but I don't. I LOVE Draco so much that I feel like I can't </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> when we're apart. It doesn't matter what </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> think, I'm bloody marrying him!”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Can I quote you on that?” A young reporter for the Daily Prophet (who was a friend of George's, and thus at the party as an actual guest) asked with a cheeky grin.</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Definitely!” Harry permitted with a grin in return. “Now if you'll all excuse us, Draco and I have to go celebrate our engagement.”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>You mean shag like bloody rabbits!”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>George!” Molly admonished sternly.</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Well, he's not wrong,” Harry stated with a laugh right before he Apparated Draco to his bedroom.</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Draco pushed Harry away slightly before letting himself get carried away. “I have a very important question you </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> to answer before we go any further.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Yeah?” Harry asked curiously.</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Are we going to be Potter-Malfoy, or Malfoy-Potter?”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Harry laughed and gave Draco a tender kiss. “I really don't mind either way and think we should argue over it later.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>And what about kids?” Draco pressed.</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>I want kids!” Harry fervently exclaimed.</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Yes but, erm...”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Harry shrugged. “We'll figure it out.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>No, hear me out,” Draco insisted. Then he took a deep breath. “Since... Since </span></span>
  <em>
    <span>you're</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> in training to be an Auror, and since I need a bloody Heir... I'll...” Another deep breath. “</span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'll</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> carry the first one, but if you want more after that, it's on you!”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Wait... what?!” Harry asked in confusion. “You mean find a surrogate, right?”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Draco narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Are you saying that you won't love me if I grow fat with child?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>WHAT?! NO!!!” Harry protested. “</span></span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm saying that makes no sense</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>! HOW can you carry a child?!”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Draco frowned at Harry. “With a potion, obviously. We live in a world of MAGIC, Harry, and not that it'll be </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>easy,</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> but it's possible. Certainly worth a try...”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Harry took a deep breath in because he suddenly felt dizzy. In fact, his head was spinning enough that he had to sit down on the bed before he fell off his feet. “So... So... We can have kids???”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>If everything goes according to plan, yes,” Draco confirmed, rather concerned about Harry's sudden paleness. He rubbed his back and prepared to hand him a vase to vomit into if necessary.</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Without warning, Harry gave Draco a look so happy and bright that Draco nearly felt like a vampire being burned up by it. “We're going to have kids!”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Eventually. That </span></span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> the plan,” Draco remarked, trying to remain calm.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>But Harry wasn't having it. He pulled Draco into bed and rolled on top of him. “You're bloody amazing! Offering to give me a baby just because I can't even consider such a thing while I'm in training! And WAIT! WHEN ARE WE DOING THIS?!”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Draco snorted in amusement. “On our wedding night, naturally.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>AND WHEN'S THAT GOING TO BE?!” Harry asked in excitement.</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Draco frowned in thought. “Hmm... that's a good question. I suppose that it'll have to wait until after you graduate your training, in which case YOU can bloody carry the baby!”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Harry kissed Draco. “Wait, I have an idea. I basically have all of December off, since most of the trainers are actual Aurors who still have to work, and December gets busy with all of the festivities. SO, why don't we get married the first weekend in December? That way, we can go on a honeymoon and be back in time for me to return to training.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Draco tilted his head to the side as he considered this. “Actually... I love you and want you to be fulfilled by your life, but do you </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> to be an Auror? Can you be happy as a – Oh I dunno – An Author, or something that requires you to stay at home, such as running an orphanage. Or maybe you can PLAY an Auror on the Wizarding Wireless...”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Harry rolled his eyes and kissed Draco. “Yes, I have to be an Auror! The training might be intense, but the actual </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>job</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> should be, erm... normal hours with bouts of extra activity when necessary.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>I see,” Draco murmured in mild disappointment. “In that case, I think getting married in December is a brilliant idea. The Manor is </span></span>
  <em>
    <span>lovely</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> in winter.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>The Manor...?” Harry questioned in confusion.</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Draco gave him a side eye. “Where </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>else</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> would we get married?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Oh! Erm... hmm...” Harry hummed in thought for a moment. “Alright. I can accept that. The important part is that we get married.”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Definitely!” Draco agreed with a grin, kissing Harry.</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>And then get you pregnant...” Harry trailed off in thought. “HOW does that work?”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Draco sighed, now wishing he hadn't brought any of this up until AFTER that shagging Harry promised. “Well... I'd take a fertility potion to magically create a temporary womb and an egg, and then we'd shag. If everything goes right – such as my magic is high enough and the potion hasn't gone off – I'll conceive and have a pregnancy that's much like any other, except I'll probably be three times crankier than any woman.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Harry let out a HA of amusement. “Shockingly, I'd figured that part out for myself.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Draco gave him a flat look but didn't argue the matter. Elated all over again, Harry nearly crushed Draco in an enthusiastic hug. “We have plans! Plans that involve getting married and starting a new life! Plans that </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>don't</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> involve going on the run and trying to save the world! I'm </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>SO HAPPY</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> that you accidentally took that Veritaserum meant for me back in the Leaky and blurted out how much you loved me, Draco! I'm not certain I'd have ever believed you otherwise...”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Well...” Draco didn't quite know what to say. “Erm... Speaking of those plans... Didn't you mention something about celebrating?”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Right?!” Harry agreed with an eager grin before figuratively devouring every inch of Draco. By the time they collapsed into a heaving pile of satisfaction, Draco was too lethargic to so much as twitch his toes.</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Something wrong?” Harry wondered at the odd look on Draco's face.</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Not really, I just thought that I should probably tell my parents the news before they read it in the Daily Prophet tomorrow morning, only I can't so much as move my hand to write a note, even if I COULD summon the necessary supplies to me.”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>No problem! I'll do it for you!” Harry promised rashly. He had just enough energy left to grab his wand and cast a Patronus. </span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>When the magnificent stag finished running around the room looking for danger and looked at Harry expectantly, Harry said: “Tell Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy: Hi, Harry Potter here. Sorry to bother you so late at night, but Draco wants to let you know that we've gotten engaged – before you read about it in the paper tomorrow – only he's too shagged out to lift his hand to write a note –” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>You don't have to tell them </span></span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>, Potter!” Draco protested with a blush.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Erm, I'm not sure if I can edit a Patronus message,” Harry murmured. “So it'll HAVE to be that.”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Can you at </span></span>
  <em>
    <span>least</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> let them know that we're happy about this event, and that we've even made plans to have those kids my parents want me to have?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>I think you just did, as I said, I'm not certain how this works, but just in case it can only record my voice, erm: Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy? Draco wants me to add that we're happy about our engagement and can't wait to have kids!”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Oi! Best let them know that we're waiting for that part until AFTER the wedding!”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Which naturally we're going to be married before having them!” Harry kissed Draco. “Anything else you want to add?”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Erm... Maybe just that we've already decided on the first weekend in December as our date.” </span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>”<span>Oh! Yeah, I can't </span></span>
  <em>
    <span>wait</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> until December! Even the first weekend seems like </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>ages</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> from now!”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Draco snorted in amusement. “</span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>You're</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> the one that chose it. I'd have bloody eloped tomorrow!”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>You mean that?! WE CAN DO THAT?!”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Calm down, Harry. We made plans, remember? First weekend in December while you're having a break from Auror training, and then we can go on a honeymoon and conceive that baby we want, yeah?”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Yeah but... I didn't know this weekend was an option!”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Draco laughed. “I shouldn't have opened my bloody mouth!” </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>You can open your mouth again and put it to good use...” Harry suggested with a husky purr. </span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Draco pointed to the attentive stag. “Is that thing still recording?”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Erm... yes?” Harry answered uncertainly.</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Then bloody send it before my parents end up hearing things best kept private!”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Oh! Right... erm... that's enough now, you can go ahead and deliver the message.”</span></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Lucius and Narcissa exchanged an amused look. </span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Well... sounds like Draco's happy and having fun,” Narcissa remarked. </span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Yes...” Lucius drawled in agreement. Then he sighed, a mixture of dismay that Draco really was planning to marry that Potter brat, and relief that apparently the two of them were serious enough about each other to get married and have children. He kissed his wife. “I suppose that we should probably see to getting the Manor ready to host a wedding by December.”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Yes,” Narcissa agreed happily, snuggling into her husband's arms. “I'm quite looking forward to it.”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>Lucius nodded. “It'll be nice to see Draco looking happy and in love on his wedding day. For a while there, I... I nearly destroyed his life, when what I was </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> to do was give him the world and everything in it.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>I know,” Narcissa murmured. She kissed her husband. “Now try to go to sleep. It sounds like we're going to be quite busy for the next few months.”</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<span>Yes...” Lucius agreed, wondering if he'd have nightmares about the wedding. Happily, he drifted off and had relatively peaceful sleep.</span></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <span>As for Harry and Draco, they were already passed out and dreaming about their future.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>